


You Are Not Who You Think

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And its shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Depression, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, I'll Die By My Own Sword, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This Is STUPID, its pointless, no beta we die like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Anxiety and Deceit have a fight. THe youngest slowly starts to remember a thing or two in front of the others/





	You Are Not Who You Think

Thomas wasn’t sure what started the fighting all over again. However, he had given up attempting to separate the two sides screaming at each other. Even Patton had fallen back on the couch, sighing as he looks at the two. None of them could  _ exactly _ pinpoint the start, but that was mostly because the two had already come in fuming at each other. Now, they’re in each others’ faces. It’s one step from getting physical and they all know they can’t do anything about it. Virgil was fight or flight. He was much stronger than the rest of the sides put together, than Thomas himself, and if he was pissed off enough to decide that Deceit was worth being a target, it was a  _ “One hit K.O” _ sort of situation. 

 

But Deceit pulls out a card only the two can know. 

 

“You’re his anxiety  _ and _ depression, Virgil, yes, but you can’t keep punishing him like this!” 

 

The other side reels back, teeth clenched and face dark. He glares at the other side. Deceit pales as he realizes what he said, looking like he was going to vomit. 

 

“Virgil-” 

 

“That’s not my name,” the other supplies, voice low and dark. “Go ahead, tell the others about who I am since you deem that something to reveal now.” His brows knit in such a ferocious glare that it makes the entire room seem to fall a few degrees. Or, maybe it rises, no one can tell. They can only note how tense it was, how their stomachs churn and coil with both anticipation and worry. How should they respond to that? 

 

“Tell them my  _ name, _ Damien. If we’re spilling secrets, do it,  _ go for it.” _

 

“Damien,” Patton repeats slowly, jerking the others’ attention towards him. Yellow and brown stare back at brown. “It fits. I like it.” 

 

Deceits’ attention jerks toward the other. “Tell them, Damien. Go ahead. A secret for a secret. Good and bad. Let's keep spilling everything until neither of us has  _ anything  _ left.” 

 

None of them have ever seen the side so pissed off, so ready to kill. It’s…  _ horrifying, _ to say the least, the youngest side currently as intimidating as a serial killer would be. 

 

“Are you going to tell them? Or do you want  _ me _ to start listing everything off about us?” 

 

“Us,” Damien repeats.  _ “Us.” _ It comes out a few other times, preparing the room for just how tense it’s going to get. “Your name is Payton,” he supplies, slow and testing it. “I… I raised you with the rest of the dark sides.  _ You’re _ a dark side, just like I am, like we  _ were, _ but now we’re neutral, both of us…” His words are slow, forcing the truth out of himself. 

 

“Go on, Damien,” the side supplies. 

 

No one has the guts to tell him to stop. Thomas doesn’t  _ want _ them to stop. He wants to learn, to  _ know. _ He wants to know about the other sides, about who they are and what they want. 

 

“You’re anxiety  _ and  _ depression. You see to punishments for Thomas. Skipping meals, going places he doesn’t want to, and so on. You’re the peacekeeper still, though, the one that keeps in line. You shove him out of his comfort zone far more than he wants to be. Everything you do, you do because you think it’s right, even if it isn’t. Skipping meals isn’t  _ alright, _ V--” THe glare makes him correct himself,  _ “Payton. _ You’re going to hurt Thomas, hurt the other sides, hurt  _ yourself.” _

 

Virgil seethes, sitting down on the stairs. “Damien-” 

 

“I’m not that dark of a side. I never was. You were darker than I was, than I’ve ever been. You moderate Thomas’ emotions just as much as Patton does. The dark sides are  _ scared _ of you, you know? When you were just created, when Thomas was young and didn’t have a word for anxiety, you touched one of the sides and they panicked. They panicked so much that they  _ merged _ with you. You became two sides instead of one. You’re the strongest side. You have  more influence over everyone than you even realize.” 

 

Virgil seems to pale. 

 

“Do you not remember?” 

 

Virgil straightens. How did he choose his name? Every side was born with one, knew it automatically, just like how Deceit knew his name was Damien the instant he popped into the mindscape before Virgil. He had considered each name before going with Virgil. Who  _ was _ Payton? Virgil can already feel himself spiraling. 

 

“I didn’t-- I  _ killed _ a side? I--” 

 

“Not killed.  _ Absorbed. _ You  _ are _ the side, V. You’re Depression. You’re Payton.” It’s not manipulative. It’s not lies. It’s pure, unbridled worry spurred on by Deceit. “You’re more than just fight or flight instincts. You’re just…  _ You.” _

 

They aren’t surprised when Virgil suddenly sinks down, fingers laced through his hair and panic clear. He leaves a confused group of four on the couch and distressed looking Deceit on the floor, worried out of his mind for the younger side. 

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be continued and I fucking hate it. It isn't even worth getting published but it's just a quick little drabble that I don't feel like editing or making look good, so, yeet.


End file.
